The invention relates to a process and apparatus for attaching small tear-open strips to a blank or a sheet of packaging material, the strips being severed in succession from a continuous strip and being applied to the sheet or the like.
Attaching small tear-open strips to blanks or sheets of packaging material presents a special problem in packaging technology. The relatively thin and highly flexible small strips are difficult to handle mechanically. This frequently leads to machine malfunctions when high performances of packaging machines are to be achieved, for example in packaging cigarettes.